


My Prince

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc dreams of Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Blanc held Marinette close. She smelled like sugar and flour and everything good in the world. Her black hair was soft against his cheek. “I’ll always love you,” he whispered. Chat was sad, so sad even with his lady in his arms and he couldn’t figure out why. “I will protect you always.” 

Marinette gazed up at Chat with full of love and trust. She cupped his cheek tenderly. “I know you will, my prince.” Her pale blue eyes glittered like the moonlight dancing over the ocean. 

There was something wrong with the image. Chat blinked, confused. Marinette’s eyes were pale blue eyes, and they sparkled like gems of the highest quality. But they weren’t like this. This was...something else. Chat pulled away. 

“What’s wrong, Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. Her pink lips were turned down in a frown. 

Being called that made Chat’s heart ache like he’d been stabbed through it. “I’m not Chat Noir. I am Chat Blanc.” He closed his eyes, turned away from her. 

When Chat Blanc opened his eyes, he was stretched out on his stomach on the rooftop, his cheek pressed into the corner of the roof. His gaze was angled downward to the ocean far below, pale blue and glittering with reflected moonlight. 

He couldn’t even enjoy his lady in his dreams without reality creeping in. Waking up in a reality where Chat was not Marinette’s prince, where he didn’t protect her, where he _failed_ in every way possible, hit Chat like cataclysm straight to the heart. Tears rolled off his nose and fell to the ocean.


End file.
